


Blackmail in the Bar Bathroom

by PleasingTheDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Inflation, Deflowering, Dragons, Half-Sibling Incest, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasingTheDragon/pseuds/PleasingTheDragon
Summary: Cain and Samandriel are out for drinks when Cain decides to take advantage of his half brother's inebriated state.





	Blackmail in the Bar Bathroom

Samandriel swirls the last of his drink in the glass, staring at it in apathy until Cain waves the bartender down for another. “Cain, stop. I've had too many already.”

His half brother laughs and downs another shot. “You haven't had enough if you ask me, you tight lipped son of a bitch.”

“Nice one, calling your own mother a bitch,” Samandriel grumbles, into his glass before swallowing the rest with a grimace. “What the fuck is this anyway?”

“Doesn't matter,” Cain elbows Samandriel, making the shorter dragon flinch. “Lighten up, Sammy, I thought we came out to have fun. And talk. That thing you haven't been doing much of.”

Samandriel tries to summon an equally annoying nickname for Cain but none come to mind. “Fine,” he grudgingly accepts the drink the bartender slides his way, “what is it you want to talk about?”

An insufferably smug grin shows gold capped fangs. “I dunno. Although,” his smug look takes on a sly edge but Samandriel’s focus is too hazy to take note, “Anja seemed unsatisfied this morning.”

A noncommittal grunt.

“She must like you for your skills eating pussy ‘cause you don't have much else to offer.” Cain’s gloating draws a quickly muffled chuckle from the seat next to Samandriel. “Thought of giving her a taste of a real dragon’s cock but she’s your wife and I'd hate to get between you two.” Cain’s voice oozes sarcasm as he goads his half brother into reacting.

“Fuck off. I gotta take a piss.” Samandriel slides off his stool and - after a couple uneven steps - Cain follows, wrapping his arm around Samandriel’s waist.

“You're going to trip over your own feet at the rate you're going.” Samandriel doesn't say it but he appreciates the gesture, leaning into the support. The bathroom isn't far off and thankfully is empty when they arrive. Confusion clouds his already foggy mind when Cain closes the door and locks both of them in the single stall restroom.

“I’m not that drunk.”

“Didn't say you are.” Cain's voice has taken on an edge that has Samandriel’s hackles rising. The tall, dark dragon presses Samandriel to the wall with a hand on his chest. “You gonna be good or are we doing this the hard way?”

“Cain, what-” Samandriel’s ears sag as a wave of realization washes over him, quickly followed by fear flooding his blue eyes and a burst of rage. He swats Cain’s hand away. “Get your hands off me, prick.” He ducks sideways toward the door but Cain’s hands find him in an instant and slam his face first into the concrete wall.

“Wrong answer.” Cain’s body presses close to Samandriel’s back, one black scaled hand closed on his branching horns, the other reaching around to grope at his crotch. “You have no idea how long I've been aching for your sweet little cunt. Now,” Cain purrs, a nauseatingly sexual sound given the situation, “take your pants off.”

Samandriel wants to fight back, to resist, for talons to rend flesh and see that god awful smug look knocked off Cain’s face. But he knows he's beat in a one on one brawl. Cain is older, bigger, stronger. Samandriel doesn't stand a chance and he knows it.

Trying not to let the tears brimming in his eyes spill over down his freckled cheeks he does as commanded, choking on a sob that threatens to break free from his throat. Cool air brushes over his exposed body as he kicks away his jeans, curly dark brown tail clamped tight to his ass but reluctantly lifted at Cain pulling meanly at a handful of hair. He flinches at the tic of a zipper and the rustle of leather being pushed down around thick thighs. Hot, slick flesh springs free, slapping against his ass and those treacherous tears finally break loose, streaming down his face.

Cain breath is hot and damp on Samandriel’s neck, “Spread your legs for me.” Samandriel hesitates and Cain digs sharp talons into Samandriel’s mound just above his clit. Samandriel jerks away from the pain, inadvertently pushing back against Cain’s cock. Cain seizes the moment of distraction to wedge his knee between trembling thighs. His hand drops to grip Samandriel’s hip, the other lining his cock up with that pretty golden yellow cunt.

There's a moment of resistance, Samandriel’s whole body tensing at the press of Cain’s thick head against his hymen, but only a moment. The thin tissue easily rips under the intrusive pressure and Samandriel leans his head against the wall, no longer trying to resist the sobs that wrack his form. It hurts, it burns to have Cain inside him, blood from torn flesh the only thing easing the motion of deep, hard thrusts. Each snap of Cain's hips sheaths his cock further in Samandriel and he grunts in displeasure when he bottoms out with several inches yet to go. A hard shove earns another inch but instantly Samandriel is twisting in his grip, trying to pull away from the sudden pressure on his cervix. Black talons breaking brown skin still his struggles.

“Does that hurt?”

Samandriel nods, not trusting his voice.

“Good.” With an almost affectionate squeeze to Samandriel’s hip Cain pulls out and Samandriel whimpers, his raw cunt stinging at the touch of air. Cain spits in his hand, rubbing saliva over his cock. “Turn around.”

“You’re gonna make me look at you while you fucking rape me?” The vitriol has returned to Samandriel’s voice and his claws scrape paint off the wall, refusing to turn and face Cain.

Cain grabs Samandriel’s jaw and mercilessly twists him around so his back is against the wall, clucking his forked tongue. “What kind of way is that to talk to your loving brother?”

“Half brother.”

A backhanded slap leaves Samandriel’s cheek stinging and red. “I’m the closest thing to a brother you’ll ever have. Now do as I say or I’ll just have to help myself to your darling wife.” Cain forces Samandriel to meet his eyes with a hand gripping clenched jaw again. “Do I make myself clear?”

Samandriel’s answer hisses between grinding teeth, “Yes.”

Cain smirks and pats Samandriel’s cheek. “Good boy.” Digging his claws into Samandriel’s ass Cain lifts Samandriel bodily from the ground. Samandriel is clearly reluctant but wraps a leg around Cain’s waist, his other foot on tiptoe in some attempt to support his weight. Cain easily buries himself deep in warm cunt, this time almost to the base of his cock. It’s not exactly comfortable for Samandriel but the slow rocking of Cain’s hips is almost tolerable as opposed to the earlier rough rutting. Thankfully Cain doesn’t seem all too concerned with eye contact, instead pressing heated kisses to Samandriel’s shoulders, neck, and jaw. Full, warm lips close on the tip of his ear and an involuntary shiver runs down Samandriel’s spine. He clenches his teeth when lips threaten to part with the persistent suckling of that sensitive flesh but Cain still notices. “Seems you like that, Sammy.” Cain is almost fellating Samandriel’s ear, tongue, lips, and teeth stimulating the delicate skin. Goosebumps rise on Samandriel’s arms and without thinking he wraps his arms around Cain’s neck, pulling Cain snug against him.

The slide of Cain’s cock has become easier but now not with blood or saliva. Slick starts to drip from Samandriel’s cunt, labia flushing with brilliant color as his clit hardens with the rub of Cain’s engorged sheath. Samandriel buries his face in Cain’s neck, mortified at how he can’t seem to catch his breath. There’s an odd pressure in his pelvis with each quickening thrust and for a moment Samandriel is worried he’s going to piss all over Cain and himself bringing god knows what kind of wrath down on his head. Cain’s movements become longer, cock nearly slipping free on each withdrawal. The strange pressure in Samandriel’s pelvis gives way to unexpected mind numbing pleasure with the stroke of Cain’s pierced glans against Samandriel’s now dripping walls and the grinding rub against his twitching clit. Caught off guard Samandriel doesn’t have a chance to stifle the high pitched moan that falls from open lips. The one slip opens the floodgates and Samandriel is clinging to Cain, fingers tangle in glossy black hair and body trembles with need. Cain’s knot begins to well but the stinging stretch at his rim only has Samandriel pleading for it.

“More,” He presses eager, needy kisses to Cain’s throat punctuated with supplication, “please more.”

Cain is too breathless to reply aloud but when Samandriel’s soft lips find his he’s too far gone to tease the smaller dragon like he so badly wants to. His heavy balls ache from swinging with his thrusts, swollen with seed desperate to spill. His heart is pounding in his chest and his body aches with the effort of supporting his brother’s weight and fucking him at the same time. Regardless he humors Samandriel’s begging. Skin slapping on skin, cursing mingling with gasping moans and cries, claws scraping against concrete, the wet suck and slip of cock fucking tight cunt - an audible pop and Samandriel falls apart as Cain’s knot pulls at his rim and grinds the plush walls of his cunt with Cain’s desperate short jerking thrusts. The cock inside him has Samandriel’s cunt aching even as he quakes around it, muscles quivering and spasming uncontrollably. A sudden feeling of heat spilling in his cunt and filling his womb to the point of his stomach bloating until skin is stretched tight sends Samandriel into a second, quieter orgasm. He rides the bliss out with his forehead resting against Cain’s shoulder, Cain now still except for a slight tremble in his hands and legs, his breaths a bit shaky just yet.

When Samandriel can finally catch his breath to speak again he picks his head up and kisses Cain again, suckling that full but firm bottom lip between his own only to pull away with a thorough satisfied grin at the moan trailing into a look of loss on Cain’s sweat shiny face. Samandriel’s voice is hoarse from his unhindered cries, “You’re still a prick but I do believe you just managed to fuck me sober.” He squirms with purpose on Cain’s oversensitive knot, cum leaking down his thigh and a lecherous grin on his face. “Wanna go for round two?”


End file.
